Never wanted to be so wrong
by Mai Gamit
Summary: He knew, no one else did . . . one-shot.


A/n: first thing since my last story just a one-shot . . . hope you likes!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_He was lying down. It must have been his room because it was very familiar. Yes, it is his room. His gray eyes peal the cold room, why was it so cold? He heard something . . . sounds like weeping. It sounds familiar. He swung his legs over his bedside. _

_He got out of his bed, still dressed in the clothes he had worn that day. He slowly walked out of his clod room into a still colder hallway. The crying person was close, in their bedroom. It was her room and it was her crying. _

_It got colder then before. Much colder, as he put his hand to her bedroom doorknob and turned it. As he opened her door, there she lye bleeding. Her rich, thick blood seeping through the cracks on his floor. Her face slowing turning to him. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save myself Sirius . . ."_

"_Hermione"_

"Hermione!" Sirius awoke in a cold sweat. It had been bothering him for weeks now. No one else saw it, but he did. Hermione was always frowning behind her smiles. Since she had been there over the summer, he saw it. It only just started to haunt her. He constantly told Dumbledore about it, but he was too busy to 'deal with teenage angst.' He would talk to Remus, Harry and Ron, but none of them had seen what he saw in her, that constant look of sadness in her eyes.

"Sirius, she's fine! She's the strongest one out of all of us."

He would even try to talk to Ginny about it but she was either protecting her or had not had a clue.

He tried to deal with it himself, but Hermione would laugh him off and say she was fine. He only asked a few times.

He watched her as she sat by the fire reading what ever muggle story she was reading, "Hey 'Mione, what's up?"

She closed her book, annoyed but smiling, "Look Sirius, thanks for caring and everything, but I'm fine . . . really."

"Right." He never pressed her, but he always worried and cared, "Sorry."

Sirius watched her crawl back to her room every night. He would never hear what he heard in his dreams and he never saw what he would see in his dreams, but there was always that worry one time he would.

Maybe it was all in his head, but he could never be sure of himself. He had always been so morbid, but it showed, only because he had spent so many years in Azkaban. He knew though when she was sad.

One night, Sirius decided to venture out, just to check up on her. He walked out of his room and it seemed of déjà vu. He could feel tip of coldness weeping by him. Luckily, he did not hear her weeping as in the dream.

He turned the door know and opened the door and there she was. Lying on the floor, bleeding. Just like in the dream.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save myself Sirius . . ."

"Hermione!" He rushed over to her, put her head in his hand, and held her close. Unfortunately, she had bled too much to be saved, but he held her with all the life he had.

"Oh Hermione, why was I so stupid?. . Why were you so stupid?"

A tear fell down her cheek as she saw the raw emotion in his eye, "I'm sorry, so sorry . . ." Her eyes slowly rolled back and her body went limp.

"Hermione! No! . . . Why! . . . oh god, no . . ." And Sirius wept for his loss. Her blood slowly stopped flowing and continued to seep into his pants.

"Hermione? Is everything alright in here." Harry walked in and turned on the light, not knowing Sirius was in there holding his dead best friend.

"Sirius what happened?" Harry opened his mouth in shock, "Sirius what's wrong with her? Sirius!" Now becoming a little panicked.

"I was right all along, and yet I've never wanted to be so wrong." He kissed her forehead and laid her down pulling her eyelids over her eyes. Still, not wanting to getup. Harry had run out of the room getting someone. Sirius did not hear whom. People walked in and wept, but it was all a blur to him. Everyone wanted to know what happened, but he did not know. All he knew was that he knew she was sad, but no one knew she was sad and unhappy. Now they would never know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/n: Bad?


End file.
